


Final Problem

by BabylonLust



Series: Final Problem [2]
Category: Hololive, Re: Zero
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonLust/pseuds/BabylonLust
Summary: Amelia Watson (Hololive) joins Subaru Natsuki and Beatrice (Re:Zero) on a journey that goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru
Series: Final Problem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140077
Kudos: 3





	1. Reichenbach

"Red [Hic] , red on my head."

Rose petals cover hands, white plain shirt, daffodil hair. Pound the ground down to meet an Icarus butterfly iris. =

-Beatrice?

\- Detective Watson! He's gone! The culprit! Subaru's chasing after them.

\- He left you !?

(Uproots,

Moves with haste, carries Beatrice on shoulder,

Winds flutter butterfly's twin spring hair of solar flair.)

Wiping cherries off her petals, reveals a Calla Lily of a man,

Head of coal, Achilles injured,

Front are fowl beasts, howls, cowers.

Blinding lights, cherry blossom from Beatrice's hand, it's might's like plasma strike, the monsters ran away with it's bed of black dahlia hair smoking.

Watson drags collapsed Beatrice and man into house, withers from exhaustion.

-Amelia Watson!

Carriage door shakes, Subaru stands, yelling. Door swings out, knocking him down, the detective exits and apologizes.=

\- We're here to pimp a butterfly! Miss Watson. Don't just oversleep!

(Natsuki scratches his head, white snow rains from it.)

\- Beatrice dear, would you mind? (Watson's arms hook the two, drag and lead them through uneven rock laced road.)

\- Right…It's emptier than I expected?

-Geri and Freki, the twin detectives over there, Subaru. They ordered the evacuation.

A blessing really, look at yourself!

What a mess, baggy eyes, edgy hedgehog looking head, butler uniform is the only thing that looks good, even then it's still not correctly handled.

Watson laughs like a goblin with a lisp.=

-I haven't slept in days ma'am, busy helping Beatrice through her night terror, made a bunch of dolls just to keep her company. (He says with nonexistent enthusiasm, faintly smiles when Beatrice stares.)

\- You rest, I'll handle Beatrice.

\- This is not what I was expecting when I saw you arrive to pick us up.

\- Life is filled with surprises, governor!

Natsuki went to Watson's left to clean Beatrice's chili jacket, kneeling down, her face wrinkles, the spicy scene amuses Watson as she strokes Bea's marigold top. =

The three go into the house, Subaru looks back to see the twins are gone. His face hits cobwebs, Beatrice coughs, Watson waltz without halt.

Subaru and Beatrice backs out, Watson goes, second floor, meets the open door frame, peaks inside, eyes shrink to a needle point, shot back, collapse and coughs up soul, a single black dahlia flower planted upon a foundation of red is reflected in eyes.

Backing off, throats contracts, muscles cramps, shakes the sweat off.

\- I did not sign up for this!

Knocks out the stuck windows, Watson yells for them to find the twin detectives, then collapses, complaining about smell. =

The childlike Beatrice roots herself on Subaru's arm, he bows down to kiss her forehead, sweeps dust off her striped thigh high sock.

Beatrice buries her head in his warm embrace, his hellebore black jacket, purple martin shirt, gold dandelion bowtie.

"That's the wonder, the wonder of you."

There stands a man in all Iris blue, with long sleeve Hawaiian shirt, rain lily and juniper pattern, wolf's-bane pattern blindfolds. By his side is a serif L shaped cane, singing far away, his voice rings Subaru's ears.

Subaru places Beatrice down, yelling.

\- Why are you here?! Where are the detectives?!

"I'm running out of time, cause I can see the sun light up the sky."

\- What!?

\- Oh! Sorry! I was looking for my eyes!

\- Are your eyes the sun old man!?

-Oh! Don't mind me! But I do suggest you make it back to miss Watson's side.

-Watson? (Natsuki halts, turns to Beatrice's shaking will, she's staring still at the man, then to where Watson is.)

\- What?! How did we end up this far away!?

\- Hey old man!

He turned. (man was no more.) =

Beatrice freaks, jumps, Subaru grabs her hands, all rush to Watson.

All along the watchtower, Beatrice sees a conspiracy of ravens with eyes in their mouths, watching.

Watson Amelia, with deerstalker hat of ground caffeine, same color and pattern as her skirt, she sips, a shrieking animal cries, broke the mug, move to investigate, eyes and body stiff, wiping her face, out a needle that hides on her leg, Amelia extends left arm outward, ready to open the door.

Door behind her opens instead, stands the one in blue, disconnected is the L piece, it's head points straight at Watson.

Ash tree legs take roots, blindfolded glaring stare. Shaven, pale, ascetic-looking. Shoulders of boulders rounded by knowledge river flows, landslides forward, earthquakes, slowly from side to side like lacking in neck bones.

"Back to elementary, my dear Watson."

Shot a dart in shoulder above heart, dropped the needle, feeble, backing to a window, cracking.

Lacking in lasting, with haste, paste reconnected L on neck and knock her from the building.

Afar, Subaru screams, finally getting to the front, twin wolves barge, knocking him into dirt, run to Watson's side, Beatrice shakes uncontrollably, from her heart, cherry blossom glows, Watson's wounds close.

Bags like bruises form under Beatrice's eyes, she slopes and turns to see Subaru running away, floods chrysanths onto Watson's rose tainted sunflower. Brilliant pink aura turns to carnation.

Subaru Natsuki, through fields of greens, pushed over by reels of fiend, it chomps on his heel, he shrieks, punching out the wolf after it dragged him to a nearby house.

The two grow to thrice size, a ray of light from behind shines.

Faints…


	2. Blind Man Of Black Stone Cherry

From the dark, border of chalk marble, floating suns shine his way, his pain draws his head towards Achilles' wound, rise, teeths clamp shut, his cries to echo through the mansion.

\- This is… Roswaal's mansion, Roswaal! Anyone here?

Push through the door, limps. =

-Watson…Beatrice…

With tears, repeat their name, pushing the door right out.=

A daffodil is messing with twin gold corkscrews, he calls out their name in joy. Beatrice runs to assist his side, still too short to help, Amelia has to hold him up straight.

Beatrice pops, out pour wine from her eyes, she cries, he sighs down to size and kiss her on her sides.

\- Lead the way Beatrice, you know this place best.

Gently lead her hands, that's his plan, eventually, the dam's flow is stopped and her face glows after mop. Adopt his drops of comfort and sob. =

\- You heard the news?! You've seen a blind man in disguise, looking for his eyes? (Beatrice jumps in.)

\- You've seen a rain man looking to the sky, begging for sunlight?

Watson tires out, kneeling down, Subaru squeaks, holding his heel.=

\- The darkest times aren't always at night…

Howls, growls shake the ground, moon lit the compound somehow, darkness with blizzard breeze, the whole crew freezed.

With fear and grinding teeth, Subaru begs:

\- Leave me behind, I'm waste weight.

Watson, stern and absolute:

"We'll find the exit later, but you'll be [hic] sick then and you'll probably barf, and my [hic] prediction is you're going to probably fall, either somewhere in the lobby or the hallway wall."

\- So what? As long as you're all safe.

\- Ludicrous! You're going with us, come on! (Watson lifts him up, carrying him by his feet and neck)

Sounds of a cane taps through the halls.

There, a vain shiny hexagon marble cavern with a jasper ulvula, two rivers twist, leading up to the next teutonic layer, the one they're standing on.

A screech interrupts, black dahlia wolves from the bottom of the stairs, obsidian ravens from the two hallways. Heavy rain drowns out the silence. =

\- Prussian blue Lapis! Lead eyes! Uranium Oxide heart! Cinnabar veins! Fluorine breath! Mercury spits! Asbestos lung! Expire! Only Malachite will grow on you!

(Amelia Watson points and spit her fit at the causal casual looking tourist leaning on his cane. )

\- I remember your head and eyes were like that of agate, covered in roses. Gold strands on head and skull of aluminum, your brain is a white plague, short circuited, nervous wreck.

Frost builds up with Blue's respond, glistening clear needles of winter all surrounding them, pointing at one point, their breaths are of dragons, huff and puff out clouds of heat from within meat.=

\- I'm cold…

Beatrice squeaks, all bundles together, still too tired to move. Quartz ticks while time sits, lick their dried up lips, tightens hold. =

Subaru snaps open his shutters and blinds to find Beatrice whining and crying, with Ame Watson still trying to find signs of fine while shadow of beasts watch.

\- Enough! Everyone Out! We're moving!

Injury stings and he sings, he stumbles and fall, hurt echoes the halls, Watson slowly moves her arms closer to her chest, Beatrice holds onto railings and stands, hands unable to move, she then hits the nice array, strip the ice away.=

\- You'll stick if you touch anything!

\- My back!

\- Subaru!

Beatrice lights up and melt ice, watson looks at her bruised up fist, declared:

\- Frostbite!

Ice needles lunge out, cough your lungs out, icicles hung out throughout the ceiling and wall, seething, all call: Storm in these halls!

Shoes stuck, lose the schmuck, not in luck, ice in amuck caused the stuck. Natsuki naturally loses the foot wear, foot tears infused with ice newt, confused look, frail trail of red loot.

Haille Jade, sailing fades as cyclone's cyclops eye flutters Watson's tie. Lycoris amber, hurricane lily, really hurried the cane, licorice sample sweetens the bitter bigger figure, a bigger picture, Watson envisioned as these icing rains litter.

One-Phenylpropan-Two-Amine. Once, on in-hale, fair enough spin-el minnows hail pours, rainman reigns, through pain, Beatrice's too adamant to examine anemia in hand. Watson couldn't focus without Adderall after all.

Car puffs, deflate lungs, frost takes most moistures out, feet burst to cry ruby droplets, skin coated with cold foam and bruises from heavy weather, eyes clouded and dry. Car shakes his bare foot tainted with dried red loot.

Subaru's on active suspension, coil and leaf springs damaged. ECS puts fuel injection on max, cold puts intake manifold on hold, gearset spins, ice slips off carbon and fiber-glass. Pistons and decibels rise, combustion, detonation, surpassed cornering limit, shaking the chassis, wheels hop with jounces and rebounds.

Crash!


	3. Everywhere At The End Of Time

Subaru crashes through the door, tumbling down, his head hit the hard ice floor, Watson carries Beatrice inside, shutting the door close.

Subaru struggles in room, slipping, slowly rising up.

Room of antarctic styrofoams, two chairs, two elders.

Crawling towards Beatrice, sluggish, looks at his heel, face toils and crumbles like foil, holding her in his heart.

Watson Amelia drinks from a bottle, moves it to Subaru and Beatrice's mouth. Group bunches together facing the two elders.

All shakes, rumbling in their own movements, the two groups stared at each other. Subaru's eyes widen, hands as pillars, stands to move towards them.

Stomping snows, foot prints on right, dragging one foot, a line forms on left side.

Subaru walks at the same pace as the cane taps.

-Subaru?

Beatrice's still in Watson's hands, the detective rise then went to support Subaru's side.

Beatrice lights from her heart, melt some of the ice off.

Subaru closely inspects silver couple.

\- Mom? Dad?

(His voice shakes, hands holding the two, two streams flow from his eyes, smiles)

Watson looks to his face, calls Beatrice to her side. Subaru holds up his mother's face and his father's, chuckles, hands cover, wiping, breakdown.

Watson holds Beatrice in her arms, Subaru shakes, stutters.

\- It's been so long since I've seen you… Have I been gone for that long?

-S-Subaru? [Hic] I don't think… (Watson with a slight lisp.)

\- W-what? (Elder lady speaks)

\- Mom, it's me, your son. (He holds her hands to his heart, kneel, eye to eye, he gave her a smile, shaking, crying.)

\- Who are you?

\- What? (Shakes head, eyebrows raised, eyes watery.)

\- Who are you!?

\- Mom, it's me!

\- I don't know you, I don't know you.

(The old woman shakes, backing off.)

Subaru look to his dad, as Natsuki reaches his arms out, his dad shakes his head, always the same sound.

\- No, no, no…

\- No… No… No… (Subaru steps back, cowers into a sitting fetus-position, his eyes darkens)

Watson touches his side, asking if okay, he falls over, a surpressed scream is heard, she and Beatrice look over to see sea of rose from his mouth flows.

Beatrice's eyes, brows and mouth widens, she rushes to his side, screaming.

\- No!

\- What!?

Watson looks to see Beatrice shoving her hand into Subaru's mouth.

\- What are you doing!?

\- He's trying to bite it off!

Watson comes to hold him open with a fist in his mouth, Beatrice has fingers covered in roses, bruised up both hands, Watson grabs the needle on her leg, injects it into his jaw.

Muscle contracts, Subaru starts shaking.

\- Beatrice!

Watson screams, they're all holding him down. Beatrice shines a light onto Subaru from her heart, he calms, Subaru movements slowly halts, with Beatrice and Watson slowly relieving.

The two's eyes tense, looking at the other.

\- Beatrice… How often does this happen?

Bea sighs, looking away, still stroking Subaru's hair.=

\- Enough…

Watson turns away, looking down, with tears, sits, staring off with a hopeless look. She turns to the two elders, face tense, eyes narrow and brows come together.

\- You are nothing but a fake, look at what you did.

In her soothing voice carries nothing but rage. She stands to face the two.

Closer, she whispers, eyes with burning fire.

\- Who are you two?

Ice melts, from lead white cocoon shell to wooden interior.

Beatrice holds him close to chest with ruby hands, caressing him with kisses, she cries.

\- You're always there for me, for 400 years, I've been alone, but ever since you came along, I'm always happy, every moment with you around is worth living.

Beatrice caresses his face, wiping, her own tears off him.

Watson holds her ground, staring down.

\- Angels… We are angels, and this… Is a test.

\- A test?

The ground shakes, the elders, their faces morphs to unrecognizable features.=

"To pimp a butterfly."

All father's raven head, cane shows, two mini ravens and wolves by his long sleeve Hawaiian shirt, rain lily and juniper pattern, wolf's-bane pattern business tie as blindfolds, navy skies, ishtar gates.

From mother's frail and baggy form forms a copper woman with a short, vanta straight bob cut, wrapped in a way oversized emerald jacket. Eyes of jaded leaves, athletic. An angel that looks like actresses, the status of Cleopatra.

Six-Foot-Four / One-Meter-Ninety-Three tall,

Emerald folds hair back to a bun, takes off jacket. Strawberry fire sleeved shirt, amethyst royal purple vest with gold rose heads pattern, skin color changes from bronze to light beige berry smoothie then back again, constantly.


	4. 18th State Of Mind

Green with bright, friendly "PR-department" smile, her movements flow, her face and whole body work to emote, voice with softness and joy, while Blue sits in still statue, with a "HR-management" look.

Beatrice looks to see while still holding onto Subaru. Watson backs off, still, she challenges them.

\- You two are comparable to Eichmann and Mengele.

\- Harsh comparisons, I've heard worse.

\- You made us suffer, and for what? Your sickening curiosity!?

\- We're here to test you on whether you deserve to go to heaven or not. Well… It's more like, we watched you torture yourself in this dream world.

\- Heaven?

\- God sent down two angels to fetch a team of heroes, and we just wanted if you truly are worthy as the lord says.

\- And look at what you did, none of us deserve this.

\- Your struggle with addiction earned you a fall like withdrawals, Beatrice here opens up to others with the help of Subaru's tendency to end his own life, his arrogance and self indulgence coupled with ungratefulness earns him the knowledge of what it feels like to be forgotten.

\- It doesn't matter now does it, you're all going to heaven in the end, truly fortunate isn't it.

God really loves you so much that he made an exception, if you were to off yourself right here, right now, you wouldn't even get punished.

\- The answer is no, thanks for the most wonderful pitch, but like pitch, it is completely devoid of light, so sit, listen to ditch pitch and realize that you're dismissed. Beatrice, get going, we're out.

\- I don't think so. (The doors lock them in)

\- You lich!

\- Blasphemy, miss.

"When it was one mash of land, with one nash of man, the whole mass was ran under one master plan.

The reason? The mind which is one of Allah's best designs, set to stand the test of time. That is mine."

Miss Watson, there's no comeback from you, we have orders.

\- If you want my comeback you'll have to scrape it from your mum's teeth. Good day.

Amelia goes to carry Subaru, Beatrice stands, still trying to open the door, Watson stops and ask:

\- Who are you ?

Green :

\- I am the city, I am the church, the tower, the garden, mother of all.

Blue :

\- Father.

Watson shakes the door, still not able to open. Green with pity :

\- You'll give up eventually, we'll follow you, we'll hunt you down, we'll take everything away from you, all your efforts will be for naught, and in the end, you'll take your own life.

Blue comes to open the door for her. They go through and it closes.

\- What a complete waste of time.

\- Stubbornness will only contribute to their fall. Too bad we can't eliminate them.

(She sighs, leans back, kicks)

Of all the people, why'd you think they chose them?

\- I don't know.

\- You have all the variables, yet you cannot give me an answer?

\- We shall not question judgment, we follow orders, simple as.

Watson lies along with Subaru and Beatrice in an old house, Watson wakes then shakes to wake others, only Bea stands, they start packing, rush in pacing, checking themselves for injuries, finding all the baggage. Watson puts Subaru on her shoulders and back, back to carriage, Beatrice carries baggage on, struggling due to her small size.

"Almost evening."

Green's notes echoes while they're getting ready to leave, Watson shakes and skates; hearing, fearing the bells, Subaru lies unconscious still with Bea's care, cherry blossom eternally shines in the back.

Carriage shakes, through rough face laced road, Watson fought as though she thought this ought her last out.

Green, on a piano inside the room, Blue sits next to :

"Straight out the sunken dungeons of 'Hel', where frail creatures won't make it, tell-...

...I don't know how to start this…Who-...Now!

Watson, I won't let settle as this om'let bet all her positions. Official, initials, on munitions.

Exclaim: 'Take aim, they came at A-M!'. Aflame the Dow, and NASDAQ, see with the cane I'm like that.

Cashback for Amtrak, now I want my cash back!

Vow! Pull that bull's nose and bulldoze this cheater that gleets and pleat receipts, excrete this 'neet' back to Crete.

Sheathe lead, Macbeth's meth head led it drops deep as it does in my breath,

I never sleep, cause sleep is the cousin of death.

Ahead, a head, don't fret, we've just met.

'Set' set the set, bet the jets, Feds let nets get the debts.

Fine, the blind grind their kind, find the kind intertwined, hind in a bind, kind of confined.

Beyond the walls of intelligence, life is defined:

Nothing's equivalent to a euphoric state of mind."


	5. Back To Zero

Skies darken, ominous storm forming, foaming, spinels the size of minnows hailstorm, through the windows, bullet holes into peepholes, mansion ahead, Watson to head, Beatrice warns :

\- They came at A-M!

(Beatrice points at setting sun, still hailing bullets with their names on it.)

\- Against a bear market I'm a bull moose! Bet against the house, make it back to house before the red tie on my blouse starts being metaphorical.

(Watson says, daffodils make carriage blitzes on the notes like Liszt.

Holes in carriage, Beatrice blooms with cherry tree shield.

Bags under eyes forms, the child shakes, shuddering, bright color pallet uniform to dark.)

With sarcastic happiness, Green :

\- Nice call, I want my money back.

\- Hold it. The future will smile at the present.

(Blue's blindfold tie flutters in screeching skies.)

\- Atleast that 'neet' is useless thanks to you, Alzheimer.

(Cross arms, in dark she's light, in sight see stark, always in contrast, Green retreats into the dark, her skin lights up.)

Rush, lush cart busts front gate. knocked down lead gate spins in wind, thrusts, thus, cuts off statue's head.

Crash into ground floor of mansion.

There, a vain shiny hexagon marble cavern with a jasper ulvula, two rivers twist, leading up to the next teutonic layer, the one above them.

Snow blankets with head of green emeralds shine.

Master of storms set the set with winter breezes, genesis freeze.

Canines by his side. Ravens on shoulders of giant, Six-four.

Dripping off the beat kinda, sweet minor, Beatrice's out cold.

Watson to drag both, then Subaru awakes.

Achilles healed, still not familiar, limp is ingrained in habit.

Watson carries Bea to second floor.

"Familiar." - Amelia.

\- You ever got that feeling of deja vu?

\- My voice is not for imitation! Natsuki Subaru!

\- I got, I got, I got, I got talent hidden in my DNA. (Chuckles)

Kettle hiss heard inside one of the rooms, both freezes in the hallways.

Open the door, blue flower bush sleeve pushes.

Splash!

Throwup the boiling water.

Watson dodges steam curtains, Subaru moves in with left swing.

Blue has the door block fist, targets head with the kettle throw.

Subaru raises arms, steps back, kettle hits.

Blue dashes to elbow Subaru with-

Liver shot! Subaru collapses.

Watson steps back from ferocity, puts Beatrice down.

Taking out her needle, ready for fight.

Whack!

Watson collapses, from behind, Green with vitiligo stands proud.

Green drags Gold and Hellebore, Blue dragging Chili.

All into one room.

Beatrice wakes while being dragged, shoots pink lighting, blasting Blue to a marble wall, knocking furniture, paper sheets fly.

Green gasps, looks to Blue, drops the two.

Bea looks to them, then to Emerald's glazed glare, shakes, runs away.

Beatrice takes out all sources of light on flight.

Green trips and falls down the stairs.

[Rumbling noises.]

Navy Ishtar gates wake, like flash, dash, slash through vanta black.

Beatrice opens a small hidden door in wall, crawling through copper vents.

Lights a small pink light, the vents talk every time she moves.

Thud! Thud!

Spins back, a chalky, upside down face smiles ear to ear, rusting lines from it's eyes and mouth, short raven hair dangles.

Extinguished pink light.

Watson and Subaru now gone.

Fire up the paper sheets, breeze hisses, outside light source.

Room is lit, light shines through door frame, rest covered in jet ink.

Watson, Subaru by side, stares at door frame.

Shadows show, two and two, their eyes with emerald shines.

\- Holmes, dad?

\- Mom? Dad?

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

The four runs, stomping towards the butler and detective.

Struggles, screams, being dragged out.

In halls, Watson and Subaru call: "Beatrice!"

The mansion lights up, every wall shines, all four look in horror, rush to drag them out of house.

Out to snow, courtyard far-away, blinding pink lights, Betelgeuse supernova.

Explodes!

Without sound.

Fragments shot down the four.

Shockwave follows, knocking eardrums.

Crawling in snow, got up, screams for Beatrice.

Smokes and rubble, debris laced ground.

Watson and Subaru runs, searching.

Watson and Subaru's shoes melt the moment they're in range.

Watson panics, jumps back to snow, Subaru limps in.

With the debris, Beatrice lies, Subaru cries.

The snow turns steam with touch, Beatrice's body radiates heat.

Subaru hugs her still.

"I'm sorry…"

His clothes charred with contact, tears eject onto her evaporates.

A.Watson arrives, sees Subaru's skin in red from Beatrice's heat.

Wall is push off, Blue without blindfolds stands, no eyes.

Limping to a nearby bookcase, pick up his cane.

Subaru's still holding onto Beatrice.

Seven parts…

An arm crawls, and another crawls, right leg kicks.

A head and body lies, it's wounds closing.

The two remaining bodies join together.

Stands, one with short straight bob, royal amethyst vest with gold rose bush, scarlet fever long sleeve shirt.

See her steams through pearly gate of teeths, from the body of melt ash and red wine, make way through the snow, with every step she takes, perma-frost turns to plasma.

\- Nothing's equivalent to a euphoric state of mind.

\- Why did the future smile at the present ? =Blue=

\- It was a gift from the past.

A seal upon their hearts and upon their ears,

A steal upon their vision and outdo their tears,

For them awaits great punishment. =Green=

Subaru stays true to Beatrice's pink hue, glowing stronger whenever Green and Blue goes to.

Fire crackles, pops, Watson walks, stops, lean on debris.

She takes out a bottle and drinks.

Let out some fog, condensate.

In snow's den, show then, Beatrice eyes, butterflies, blue as light skies, now night rise.

Subaru caresses her face, close to his heart.

Watson wipes off snow and shows Subaru the bottle.

He takes and drinks.

Wind still howls and grovels.

Watson cover herself with a nearby piece of metal, asks, with bags under eyes:

-What do we do now?

-I don't know…

Just…

Wait… And see what happens.

END


	6. Divine Love Crafts Comedy

Recap:

Subaru Natsuki is a youngster who wasted his life in isolation, depression, fantasy, he's ungrateful to good parents. 

One day, he was transported to another world where he could explore who he could truly be as a person, growing up and realizing just how terrible as a person he was, begins to miss his parents and despises himself. 

He meets Beatrice, a childlike spirit who's trapped inside a library for 400 years who shares similarities with him, with a desire for redemption, he takes her on an adventure to cure her pains and suffering, hiring veteran detective Watson who's history with drug addiction and impostor syndrome towards her own parents broke her in the same way, this band of rag tag people' been noticed by God who send two angels to ask them to join them on heaven, the angels Blue and Green, chose to test the characters of people through showing the zeroes their own minds and self loathing. 

After proving their own worthiness, the angels have the heroes realize that God sees them as so precious that if they were to off themselves there would be no consequences and that they would go straight to heaven. 

The people refuse to do so. 

So angels, fearing God's wrath, try everything in their own power to convince the heroes to off themselves, resulting in the heroes losing by the end. 

They're now hopeless, looking to the distance, wondering what comes next.

Special thanks to: Kendrick Lamar, Black Stone Cherry, MF DOOM (RIP), Dante Alligheri(RIP), Nas, Rakim, Slim Shady, John Carpenter… 

The Next Part Is Called : Stars Afar.


End file.
